Faithfully: The Outtakes
by LailaB
Summary: The missing moments from Rockward and Sexyella's love story Faithfully.
1. Freak On A Leash

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This outtake is dedicated to my beta Moblair...

The outtakes will be a compilation of missing moments from my story Faithfully. There will be multiple POVs and fun sexy times! I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

****~Faithfully: The Outtakes~**

*Freak On A Leash*

_Missing mouth fucking from Faithfully: Chapter 8_

* * *

**~Edward~**

I trail my fingertips down the side of her face, marveling at the softness beneath my callused skin, as I look into her beautiful brown eyes. She's looking up at me with the most innocent expression, and holy fuck if it doesn't make my dick twitch.

I can't believe that she demanded that I tie her up the way she did. Damn, the dominance in her voice was so fucking sexy. Combine that with the confidence she exuded at the club and it's no wonder I'm so turned on. She did not once allow the women there to ruffle her and she owned the role of my dominant with ease. It is so goddamn easy to be submissive for her…too easy.

I am wound so tight just watching her lick her lips that it's taking all of my self-control not to just plunge my dick down her throat. I would never do that to her, though, she means too much to me, and she is so fucking trusting. Believe me, I am so fucking grateful to get the chance to experience this with her that I don't want to ruin it by blowing my load prematurely.

Taking a deep breath, I wrap my hand around my length, stroking it a couple of times while completely taking in the view of her full tits heaving with each breath she takes. They are jutting out proudly with the way her hands are tied. The body this woman has is un-fucking-believable. She pulls my attention back to her mouth by biting at her plump bottom lip, making the anticipation almost unbearable. I look back into her heavy lidded eyes as she opens wide.

_Holy fuck, she's sexy._

I guide my leaking cock to her waiting mouth and rub the pre-cum along her lips like a gloss. She moans because she loves it, so I take that as my cue to continue forward into her mouth until just the swollen head slips past her full pink lips. Every muscle in my body tightens in response to the wet warmth of her hot little mouth. I know that I need to gain some semblance of control, but she makes it really fucking difficult because she starts tonguing my barbells right before she sucks hard, pulling me deeper into her mouth, making me groan, while never releasing me from her stare.

Forcing my eyes closed, I let my head fall back, determined to last long enough to actually enjoy this, as I rasp out through gritted teeth, "Fuck Bella." I wrap my hand around her long, dark hair so I can control her a little better. I swear to fucking God, if I let her be in control I will not last through the next minute.

"Baby, you're gonna make me come," I grind out, pulling gently on her hair.

After taking a deep breath, I collect myself enough to watch as I slowly push my dick further into her mouth. The sight of my dick disappearing between those luscious lips makes me twitch. Pulling out with exaggerated slowness, I relish the way she adds just enough pressure to make me crazy. Fuck, her mouth is incredible. I am trying so hard to hold back for fear of hurting her with how tightly I'm wound.

Just as I start to push in slowly, again, she turns her head, releasing me with a pop. Irritation flashes in her eyes and I am instantly mortified that I have made her uncomfortable…that is until she speaks.

"Stop holding back, topolino, you wont hurt me, I promise. I have no gag reflex, remember? I trust you," she teases with a wink before her expression darkens. "I want this…I _need _this. Please, ciccino, please fuck my mouth."

I absolutely lose it with her words. _Jesusmotherfuckingchrist_, did she just beg me to fuck her mouth?

Damn.

Snapping out of my stupor, I bend down, planting a tender kiss on her lips before guiding my cock back into her open mouth. I grit my teeth as I push my whole length inside. I can feel the muscles in her throat constrict as she swallows around the head, causing the familiar tightening in my balls. Tangling my hand back into her hair, I start thrusting in and out of her throat. It feels so fucking good that I can't control the primal grunts and groans flying from my mouth.

I can feel the vibrations when she starts moaning around my dick and I can't hold out any longer, the sensations are just too fucking much. I let out a string of unintelligible curses right before I come in hot spurts down her throat, letting out a guttural noise that sounds somewhere between a cry and a growl.

When the stars finally fade from behind my eyelids and I can somewhat breathe, I pull out of her hot, wet mouth, drowning in the tenderness I see in her eyes. This woman is a fucking goddess, and she's all fucking mine.

Leaning down to kiss her, I suck her tongue into my mouth, tasting myself on her. I swiftly untie her hands, massaging the soreness out and placing kisses on the reddened flesh where the restraints were rubbing against her delicate skin.

I continue my way down her body kissing every inch of exposed flesh that my lips touch. When I finally make it to the slick, pink folds of her pussy, I inhale deeply basking in the heady scent that fills my nostrils. She is sweet and musky and I want nothing more than to bathe myself in her fragrance. I reach out with my tongue grazing her clit with the lightest touch, making her moan while shifting her hips closer to my face. Tightening my hold around her thighs, I trap her movement which is quite an easy task considering that I outweigh her by at least a hundred and fifteen pounds and I am really fucking strong. I alternate between kissing her outer lips and blowing softly on her swollen clit until she is begging for more.

When I have finished my teasing, I delve in deeply burying my tongue deep within her core wiggling and thrusting while circling her engorged nub with my finger, lightly flicking at her piercing until I am positive that I have given her body as much pleasure as she has given mine. I increase my efforts as I feel the tension build in her body; biting, sucking and licking with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. She tastes like fucking sin and I can't seem to get enough. Her delicate hands are pulling at my hair, trying with all her might to pull me even closer. I know she is close when she starts gyrating her hips wildly, riding my face with fervor. When she finally lets go of her release, crying out my name, I feel the thickness of her arousal coat my tongue and lips urging me to keep lapping at her pussy until I have consumed all she has to give me.

Her thighs are still quivering as I make my way up her body trailing my lips along her stomach while watching with fascination the trail of her own wetness that is left behind by my mouth. When I finally reach her mouth I plunge my tongue between her lips. My cock hardens even more as she licks and sucks at my mouth and chin, cleaning off the remnants of herself on my face. She moans deep within her chest at the taste and it turns me on even more.

Flipping her over in one swift motion, I arrange her so that her chest is lying flat on the bed while her ass is sticking up in the air. Smoothing both hands over the soft , round mounds of flesh, I situate my self so that I am kneeling between her legs. I let my hands drift higher dipping my thumbs into the sexy dimples at the base of her spine before wrapping my large hands around her tiny waist. I am curious to see if they will fit all the way around. I squeeze firmly but stop just as they meet, not wanting to press too hard.

"Fuck me, Edward. I _need _you."

Shaking the experiment from my head, I position myself at her entrance and push in with one firm stroke. Bella gasps while clutching the sheet tightly in her little fist. Her lips open slightly and her long lashes curve against her cheek as she pushes back against me. Needing to be closer to her, but not wanting to sacrifice the depth that this position offers, I slide my arm around her waist and pull her upper body up so that she is flush against my chest while I sit back on my heels with my knees slightly spread. She reaches up to thread one of her hands into my hair and the other reaches back to grab my hip as I thrust up into her hard and deep. I attach my mouth to her neck sucking and biting as she circles her hips in time with my thrusting.

"So fucking tight. _Fuck_, Bella, you were made for me." I declare, dropping my forehead to her shoulder.

"Yes…" is her breathy reply as she tightens her grip on my hip. Nothing will ever feel as good as this woman wrapped around me. "More." Her demand sounds desperate and needy, and I am more than willing to comply. She turns her face to me in silent request for my tongue. I push it deep inside her mouth relishing in her flavor as I continue to drive into her hot, wet pussy.

I feel her walls start to clamp down on me as erratic cries leave her mouth. I am completely wrapped around her as I burry my self deep inside and explode. White lights erupt in my line of vision and I release with a guttural cry, and when I finally come down from my orgasm Bella is limp and spent in my arms.

_So fucking beautiful._

_I am such a lucky bastard._

_She is going to be the death of my old ass._

I take a moment to catch my breath before arranging us in the bed so that she is curled into my side. I pull the sheet up around us and I don't even remember my last thought as sleep easily claims me.

* * *

Reviews are better than Rockward tying you up and fucking your mouth! lol


	2. Carlisle

**Missing moment from Chapter 11 of Faithfully**

**We all want to get into Carlisle's head, well here it is!**

**Thank you to Moblair and Lambcullen for editing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**

* * *

**

**~Carlisle~**

I watch my son hoist his girl up off of the couch and wrap her legs around his waist. He takes off with her down the hall, and I have to admit that I am amused, but mostly impressed with how easily he can maneuver around the corners with her tongue shoved down his throat. Their chemistry is fucking explosive to say the least.

This girl, although unexpected, is perfect for him in every way. Not to mention that she is fucking gorgeous. My son has spectacular taste in women, that's for sure. I watched their interactions closely all day, and let me tell you, she was nothing but sweet, attentive and affectionate. It was the little things she did that really impressed me, like making sure he had cold water to soothe his voice while singing and giving him her full attention when his body tensed as I teased her. It was almost as if her body instinctively knew that he needed reassurance, and she moved to accommodate him without even thinking about it.

I have to admit that I was a little skeptical when I first learned of their whirlwind romance. It just seemed too good to be true. I am ashamed to admit that I was worried about her intentions. Edward is a successful, good looking, extremely wealthy, well-educated man, I would be a fool to not have been suspicious. I clearly saw, after I was able to spend a little time with her, however, that my original concerns were completely unfounded. That girl is as genuine as they come. And the ass on her, _Jesus fuck_.

Lips too.

I can honestly say that I never thought I would see the day my son fell in love. It shocks me how quickly and completely it has happened, but I couldn't be happier for him. And the way that girl looks at him, I would venture to say that the search is over for her as well. She adores him, _that _is apparent in the way she gazes at him like he could walk on fucking water. I haven't seen a woman look at a man that way since my Esme.

Edward is a lucky fucking bastard if she is even half the woman that Esme is.

Turning my head to look at my wife, I brush the back of my knuckles along her cheek. She is so fucking beautiful. I can't believe she can still get me going with a mere look. Threading my fingers into her long auburn hair, I pull her head back with enough force to make her moan lightly as I plunge my tongue deep inside her mouth, savoring the flavor that is uniquely Esme, while utterly possessing her. After thirty-seven years together, she still makes me crazy with need.

I groan loudly as her small hand wraps around my rock-hard cock, squeezing me through the thin fabric of my khakis. "I need you, Carlisle. I want to taste you…" Esme trails off, as she places wet kisses along my neck. Standing abruptly, I pull her to her feet then toss her small, slender body over my shoulder while proceeding to knead her nice full ass. I wasn't kidding when I mentioned that I hadn't seen one like Esme's in a long fucking time. I can feel her biting me through my undershirt, which makes me chuckle. She is just as freaky as the day we met. I slap her fine ass in warning, making her gasp, then whimper with need.

This is going to be a good night.

When we get to the bedroom, I toss my wife unceremoniously onto the king-size bed, and then step back to admire the slight flush to her cheeks from being upside down. She is all smoldering eyes and tousled hair, as I reach behind my head to pull off my shirt and drop it to the ground. I let her admire my bare chest, as I toe off my shoes and socks while unbuttoning my pants.

Her chest is heaving, and I smirk at the reaction I still cause in her. Yeah, I know I'm a good looking motherfucker. I summon her over with a simple tilt of my head, and she quickly discards her clothes before crawling over to me on her hands and knees. Sitting back on her heels, she scrapes her perfectly manicured nails down my chest as she sucks and bites on my abs. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of my pants and pushes them down over my hips. Her eyes widen as she realizes that I have gone commando. _Surprise, surprise, love…that's all for you._

Tangling my hand into the soft strands of her hair I guide her head to my leaking cock, and like the good girl she is, she swipes the pre-cum from the head with her soft pink tongue. She engulfs my entire length as far in as she can manage, while slightly hollowing her cheeks adding the perfect amount of suction. _Fuck_. My woman has the best fucking mouth in the world. Looking up at me with those beautiful emerald green eyes, she continues to bob her head, working my shaft until my eyes roll back in my head. She reaches out to fondle my balls and moans around my dick as I start to tense, "Ungh…that's right, love, take it all…" I groan loudly, as I come in hot spurts down her throat. I can feel her swallowing around me, prolonging my orgasm even further.

Pushing her onto her back I attack her mouth loving that I can taste my essence on her tongue. "Ride my face," I demand gruffly, as I roll us over so that I am laying on my back while ripping the tiny panties she is wearing from her body. Helping to guide her while she situates herself over my mouth, I wait until she has her balance then attack her dripping pussy with vigor. She tastes fucking divine, and I simply can't get enough. I moan wildly as she starts rocking erratically against my face, and I use my teeth and tongue on her soft silky flesh to bring her to the brink of ecstasy over and over again.

She is moaning wantonly, grinding against my mouth and pinching her nipples as she begs for more, "Carlisle, mmm, your mouth is so good…ugh…I need more, oh God…_please…_"

Lifting her minutely, I urge, "What do you want, love? Tell me what you need."

"More." Her voice is husky with need and there is absolutely nothing I would deny her so, I ease my fingers inside her stoking her firmly, while continuing my assault on her clit. I pick up the intensity of my thrusts, as I eat the fuck out of her pussy until she is convulsing above me, while chanting my name like a fucking prayer. Damn fucking right, Esme, tonight you worship at the temple of Carlisle.

Not even giving her a chance to come down from her high, I push her hips back until she is lined up with my cock and plunge inside with one deep thrust, making her cry out. Using all my strength to steady her hips thrust upward sharp and fast watching as her soft full tits bounce above me. She has a death grip on my biceps, and I relish how tightly she is holding me. I flip us over, throwing one of her legs over my shoulder and plow into her with abandon, holding onto the top of her knee, while grunting and snarling like a wild fucking beast. I am not even making full words at this point. _Thank Christ Almighty that this woman is still flexible_. With two more deep thrusts I feel her pussy clamp down on me drawing out my orgasm with a primal, guttural cry. I swear to fucking God, I will never get tired of fucking this woman.

Collapsing on top of her sweaty body, I tenderly caress every inch of skin I can reach while kissing her with every ounce of emotion I have within me. She will never truly know what she means to me. This kind, beautiful and caring woman…the mother of my children, my life partner. She is the only woman who has ever captured my heart, and I will spend the rest of my fucking life worshiping her. Showing her that she is the only woman I will ever need, that she is the love of my life.

* * *

We love daddy C, yeah?


End file.
